What turns you on, Detective?
by RaggedSoul
Summary: As they interrogate a perp, Nick finds himself in an uncomfortable situation and decides to take the issue into his own hands. But will Olivia relent? or will she hide in her own desires? Bensaro One-shot PWP.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following characters. They all belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.** This is just me and my own wild imagination.

 **AN:** This is my first story! I hope you guys enjoy it. It's basically a Bensaro PWP one-shot. :P Don't forget to review so that I can improve and if you have any ideas for FF about this fandom and you want me to write it, feel free to let me know. BTW english is not my first language so please be kind 3.

With out further ado...

She looked so damn sexy interrogating, how she bent over, her voice low. Every time they went into the interrogation room, Nick needed to make an effort to keep his member in his pants. He had fantasized about taking her on the desk ever since he met her, but it had been a while since that and those thoughts had soon evolved into love making and cherishing.

It had been a hard week, they had been investigating a cop-rapist and they finally had him.

"So tell me, what turns you on?" Olivia asked in almost a purr.

 _What turns me on... you turn me on, your legs, your perfect round ass... your voice... Stop it, Amaro! You need to concentrate on your job... but with Olivia Benson as your partner, it´s really fucking hard..._ (no pun intended)

"Babe, you better stop before I turn you over and do you right here" replied the rapist, Harold Mitchel. "That´s enough! You sick bastard!" Nick grumbled out as he punched the table, leaving a slight mark. "It´s alright Nick" asserted Olivia "I'm a big girl, I can handle Harold... can call you Harold?" she continued in a breathy voice. "Of course sweetheart"

"Perfect Harold. So tell me, do you like them tall? brunette? just like Rebecca Anderson? Remember her? She was a detective in Narcotics."

"I do, actually" he responded in a gravelly voice. "I took her down in an alley, hard, rough, and I'm sure she loved every second of it, she didn't stop screaming!" Mitchel knew he was going to jail, so he didn't watch his mouth. The detectives just needed confirmation. "She was bleeding, she passed out and I just threw her in the trash... I didn't think she was dead! I swear it, Olivia"

"Like that makes it any better you psyco! And it's Detective Benson to you!" Nick just wanted to kill that son of a bitch.

"Whatever..." ignored Mitchel, as he seized Olivia up and down, undressing her with his eyes. "You want her, don't you?" He asked Nick. It was more of an affirmation than a question. "You look at her the same way I do, she turns you on" continued Mitchel with a sarcastic laugh.

Olivia turned to look at Nick with a confused stare... she couldn't possibly see through him, right? Because that bastard was right, he desired her with every fiber of his being. How she could take him in her mouth, or ride him on his desk...

Just when he thought he couldn't control himself anymore, Cragen opened the door and instructed Rollins to cuff and book the rapist.

As fast as they'd come in, they'd left, leaving the baffled partners alone in the room. Neither wanted to be the first to speak.

"What was that about?" was the first thing to come out of her mouth.

"What do you mean?" He dodged the question.

"Don't do that Nick, you know what"

"Um..." he murmured just as he turned red "That son of a bitch? He was playing us" he assured her not very convincingly.

"Right... sorry. I guess I let him mess in my head" And with that said, she left.

A few hours later, Nick found himself exhausted in the cribs, he had finished all the paperwork on Mitchel, but still, he couldn't get the interrogation out of his mind.

 _What turns me on... long tanned legs... brown expressive eyes... soft plump lips... Olivia..._

 _To hell with it!_. Feeling his body responding, he turned to go take a very cold shower before heading home.

Below the hot spray of water, he let himself fantasize grabbing his cock, pumping it slowly, vigorously. Up and down, up and down... imagining Olivia's hand instead of his.

"Mercy Hospital, rape victim, 24, go now!" Cragen's voice roared.

 _Damn Cragen!_ Olivia thought, she felt absolutely drained. She had really wanted to avoid Amaro for the rest of the night and now she had to look for him. Ugh. _Damn him and his cryptic mind._ Why was he eluding her anyways?

As she went up the stairs to search for him in the cribs, she began hearing whimpering? ... or was it moaning? Was her partner hurt?

She followed the sounds leading her to the showers, and when she reached the opened door, she realized too late in what _situation_ Nick was in.

"...Livia... Oh, God! Yes ... Olivia!" She stopped in her tracks. Was Nick... Oh, God! Was he masturbating thinking about... her?

He was in heaven, letting his imagination run wild, making him so hard for her, longing for her touch even though he knew that would never happen it was the closest he was ever going to get.

Finally, he reached his climax with a long, feral moan, whispering her name like a prayer.

Letting out a gasp that alarmed the male detective, she was finally able to move. Rushing out of the shower, Nick saw his partner running towards the locker room, and without a second thought, he followed her. When he finally reached Olivia, he spun her around by the shoulder.

"Liv, please, wait up!" he pleaded. "I can explain..." Liv looking back at him unbelievingly, with an eyebrow raised. "I... I..." humiliation in his voice.

"Hey.." she hesitated "Let's just forget about it and get to work, we have a victim at Mercy Hos-" looking at anything but him.

"No! let me explain Liv, please! I... " his voice scratchy from running and the warm water. He stood there trying to gather all his courage under her steady gaze and when he finally did, he broke out "I really, really like you, actually, I think I might love you," he said with his eyes downcast.

"Stop it, Nick, you don't know what you're saying, you're confused and oh God! You're naked!" she realized with a scandalous tone in her voice "Put something on!"

"Shit!" the exposed detective shrieked with wide eyes and quickly went to grab the nearest towel he could find, which was on a nearby bench.

Turning back to her, Nick grabbed her hand. "I'm not confused, actually I've never been so sure of anything in my life," he said calmly this time, with the towel around his hips.

Olivia was stunned. She didn't know what to do and with out realizing it, she found herself trapped between a wall and the male detective. _I should run_ she thought, or maybe she could be brave and let go of her feelings for her partner.

When their eyes met again, there was a silent communication between them, expressing everything they felt, the doubt, lust, desire, longing, and love. _Damn everything else_. Suddenly they found themselves close, _too_ close, inches apart, their breaths colliding.

Nick was the first one to give in, finally delving into her mouth, kissing her with all his passion, pushing her up against the wall, feeling the rough fabric of her clothes against his naked torso, he felt like the most fortunate guy on earth.

When they finally parted, Olivia felt hesitant to continue. They _were_ partners after all, but on the other hand, the passion between them was now undeniable, exposed, like a fresh wound. And there was no way she would say no to something that had felt so good, so right.

Making up her mind quickly with a knowing chuckle she extended her arm out to lock the door, to then proceed to take her shirt off, revealing a blue laced bra that showed her figure perfectly.

"Jesus, Olivia... you're... you're absolutely stunning.." Amaro breathed out. "You're not too bad yourself detective" she replied seductively.

They continued kissing, feeling their almost naked bodies, savoring their mouths and skin. Finally reaching her neck, he began marking her, because he knew just as well as she did, that they belonged to one another.

"I think..." she managed to gasp out, "I think we should move this to the bed" gesturing towards one of the bunks and with out having to be told twice, he took her in his arms, with her legs wrapped around his hips, towel sliding off.

When they finally reached their goal, he gently laid her down, taking her pants and boots off in the process.

Continuing his journey through her body, the male detective unclasped her bra, exposing her firm breasts, with caramel colored nipples, which he took in in his mouth, first the right one and then the left, vigorously sucking and nipping until her ragged breaths became frantic pants.

"Nick... please..." she managed to say in a raspy voice. "What do you need, baby? Tell me," he said looking up at her. "Anything, everything... you. Please, I need you." chuckling softly he began to wander his way through her belly, leaving behind sloppy kisses. Reaching her matching blue panties, Amaro sensually began to pull them down through her mile long legs discarding the item to the floor.

With doubt in his eyes, he turned to Olivia, _"I trust you"_ her gaze replied while she caressed his face with the palm of her hand, guiding him to her mouth, kissing him with tenderness and pure conviction.

Maneuvering his hand to her clit, he started massaging with his thumb, while teasing her entrance with his index finger. "More baby... more" she rasped out.

"Patience, beautiful"

When he finally got her where he wanted her, on the verge of climax, he kissed her passionately and looked her in the eye. Brown met brown. She softly nodded and he guided his cock into her entrance, opening her legs with his own. Slowly he began to enter, and oh God, if that was not the best feeling he had ever experienced, watching her with his every move, her nose scrunched up in pleasure, mouth partially opened, he almost came.

"I'm not going to break you know?" Liv said with a mischievous tone, making him snicker. Taking this like a challenge, he began thrusting in and out vigorously, enjoying the slight clench of her pussy every time went in completely. "Yeah, baby... just like that...Yes!" her voice cracking at the end.

"You're perfect Liv, so tight, so warm..."

When Nick was about to reach climax, he started rubbing her clit with his thumb again in almost violent circles making her cry out with pleasure. "Don't stop... I'm almost there... come with me" And as if that wasn't enough, she began to meet her hips with his in a crazed manner. "Yeah, babe..."

"Fuck Liv... I'm gonna..."

"Yeah, me too"

Never stopping with his thrusts, she finally came, as hard as she could remember. Shutting her eyes closed and unconsciously clenching her pussy, Nick made one final thrust reaching his own climax. Careful to not drop his weight on top of her, Nick rolled out and lay by her side.

"Wow...-"

"That was... -"

"Yeah, it was" she concluded with a heart-warming smile.

Looking into each other's eyes, they couldn't help but burst out in laughter, like they were a pair of teenagers who couldn't hold their urges, well, they weren't teenagers but they certainly couldn't hold their urges.

When the laughter faded, he let out a deep sigh, holding her close, tracing invisible lines on to her back, while she did the same to his chest. They stayed in that position for a while, not caring about work or consequences, just them, wrapped in their perfect little bubble of bliss and happiness.

"So... what now?" Olivia asked insecurely

"Now, I take you out on a date, Detective Benson." He affirmed.

"So that means that... you really like me?"

"I don't _like_ you" he replied way too serious.

"Oh... well, I... I should get going then..." her voice filled with disappointment, slowly getting up.

"What? No! I didn't mean it like that" he corrected, pulling her back to his chest. "What I meant was that _like_ is way too short for what I feel for you." His voice nervous, eyes to the ceiling "I admire you, I desire you... I care for you more than anyone and I can't see my life without you, and I wouldn't be surprised if tomorrow I could say those three words"

When he finally had the tenacity to cast his eyes downwards, he found himself with a smiling but tearful-eyed Olivia. It was mesmerizing.

"You sap" she joked slightly jabbing his ribs with her elbow, but then her stare turned serious "I... I-"

"You don't have to say it back"

"But I want to, Nick, because I felt the same, ever since I first saw that smug smile of yours" she announced with determination. Letting a relieved laugh, Nick took her hand in his and kissed the back romantically with out their eyes leaving each other.

"So, would you go out for dinner with me tonight?" He asked again, more confident this time.

"Of cour-"

"GUYS? Are you ok? You know I'm not doing your work right?" Came in Finn's voice casually into the locker room, not knowing that his colleagues were laying in a bed, naked, post sex.

"Coming!" Yelled Nick with a laughing Olivia by his side.


End file.
